User talk:CompliensCreator00
Welcome to the wiki, CompliensCreator00! Hi there, welcome to Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:CompliensCreator00 page. You can create and share your own plants or zombies in this wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Good luck, CompliensCreator00! -- Cofee BAM! (Talk) 11:19, April 29, 2011 Omg...a thank for vandalism... 02:32, January 19, 2012 (UTC)! User Fave Plant I saw your message on ZJ's talk page. I "make" the userboxes. (they're actually just copies from pvz wiki.) You can actually use jpeg for the pix but since majority of the pix here are png, you just have to make it png, since I don't know how to make it work for BOTH image types. Sorry. :( --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 12:53, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Your Wiki. I also like your wiki. Zomplant Jelo (PVZCC) 13:21, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Chat Go here. Zomplant Jelo (PVZCC) 14:15, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I reply to you. I reply to you.Your wiki is good. Clicky Here Layout Not all Plants have Almanac Entries, so the layout was almost useless. I'm making a new one instead. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 15:14, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Categories Don't add Category:Plants created by CompliensCreator00. If this was allowed, then all users should have a category like this. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' RG3000 who's tired to log in I saw the blog of one of your users. "The Game" isn't nice for people who play . I'm a concerned troller, the only difference between me and other trollers is that I hate people losing The Game. Pleash change it. (Don't take this seriously, I just hate losing The Game) !!! I was searching in Help Wiki then: Good! Now you know how to use Copy/Paste trick! Umm... I want to ask something Why did you watching my talk page? Cofee BAM!-Power of the plants 01:53, May 15, 2011 (UTC) WHY! Why do you wanna delete Lord Tourettes!? Re: Lord Tourettes SIGH. Well then, Then I'll do THAT REply Well did you DELETE those Ben 10 compliens? I din't bother to. And now you WOULD bother to delete this!? SIGH SIGH... Adding a " I'm Watching Your Every Move " won't even bother me. Like I even care about that. http://complipedia.wikia.com I checked it out. It's cool. website ok. maybe when i have time. :) ZL123 in! Hello! I like PvZ. ZL123 - out! ZL123 22:41, May 19, 2011 (UTC) For CompliensCreator00 I Saw Biospark22 Steal your Crazy Gargantuar idea. Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 01:46, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Pult Mania 2 Sorry,I can't! Sorry! So who made those plant, where did you found that picture? Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 02:15, June 5, 2011 (UTC) PvZComix You might as well add some already made comix of PvZ. [[Main Page|'We didn't create Plants vs. Zombies!']] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 01:20, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Can you? Can Help us protect the wiki from vandal/spammers when we (Zomplant Jelo,Randomguy3000,Gups ta third,and including me)must go to school? I hope you can (; By visiting the wiki everyday.NOT MUST Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 13:56, June 9, 2011 (UTC) oi you deleted plant ideas i made it why? Alright, here why. *1: You hae improper grammar. *2: Your ideas aren't good. *3: You are bad at capitalization. *4: You make stub pages. *5: You know. PAVaS Hi! Just block the user above (the wikia contributor cause he/she is rude) Cofee BAM! Let's eat a Jalapeno! 02:36, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I've just blocked him/her for 2 days.Plant lover 1+1+10000=10002 I AM ACTIVE 03:12, June 11, 2011 (UTC) About those badges. Please turn it off because Jelo didn't want to see anyone spamming for badges. Cofee BAM! Let's eat a Jalapeno! 02:43, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Lily-pult I'l made better pic! Apple pult what's ur problem? why do you keep deleting my apple pult? is it because someone already has an apple pult? can there be 2 plants of the same name? crap you. --i am pissed What Plants In you screenshot, what was that green tallnut, the watermelon one and that banana one? Pufflesrcute 01:33, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the picture! --From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 00:51, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Do you want.... Do you want me to upload my picture of cloud chomper to the cloud chomper page? (when it's made) 15:09, July 5, 2011 (UTC)]] PLants Are you going to make the Water-Melon and that no-eyed doom-shroom one(what's it called)? Pufflesrcute 23:48, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to create them? And also I have another idea for the Blind Doom-shroom. When you plant it, it isn't sure when to explode, so it waits for a zombie to start chewing one it. Pufflesrcute 23:52, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Cardboard Magnet Is this ok.PLANT LOVER T+A+L+K 10:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Freeze-shroom Is this good? Dung Dinh Anh 14:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Do not think my name is junk!It's OK in my country you know!Dung Dinh Anh 14:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Yo request Like in the chat, you requesting me to made a picture of Fall Melon, so I did. Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 09:38, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Your brother are naughty!! I has created this picture, then your brother took it and created this >:( Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 14:05, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Someone making a impossible mini-game Someone made this Have I Won Yet? impossible achievement. It is truly impossible because at wave million the game will freeze when the wave starts, and the waves are too hard. Actually the freezing starts earlier! Is that All You Got? and You Gotta be Kidding! is much better. Lily-ppppp- ? I really don't get this. The heck!? Why did you delete my blog? RE:The Heck?! So I can't make more blogs of these, yet I can't add any more news? I mean, I don't have Admin rights! Why can't I just make my own blog? =( Weel, I'm fine about that. I'll be giving some new news every day on your talk page, no? HE SPAMS DERP. Look here for a spammer's activity feed: Click ME ME ME ME ME! One of the comments he made: (EXACT COPY) _________________________________________________________________ lets head to the arcade joe _________________________________________________________________ *Should you ban him: *100 years? *60 years? *9000 hours? *5 years 2 months 8 weeks 5 days 10 hours 40 minutes 25 seconds? *Or just forever? Lily-ppppp- ? I don't get it. Too Much Talk? (Bookbay made this) You should clear some of your talk page! There's too much... Can You Can you give me permission to make the Zombie Blockade? Also can you make the pic.? I can only use Paint to make pictures. Thanks!user talk:pvzaddict1276Wanna Talk?????????? 15:24, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Could? Could thishttp://Zombie be Zombie Mode 1-2? You can post it. Add more zombies, my paint crashed, so that's all i can do.user talk:pvzaddict1276Wanna Talk?????????? 20:41, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I want to help. I want to help you, with your ideas posted in Dr. Zomboss's Experiments. Do I have permisson to make some, like the Zombie Shovel?P.S. Is there a better Pic. making system than paint, it crashed.user talk:pvzaddict1276Wanna Talk?????????? 22:49, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Yay! I downloaded Windows 7 Paint! I can make Zombie Shovel!user talk:pvzaddict1276Wanna Talk?????????? 22:54, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Mistake. Because User:Cofee BAM! changed "Giga Imitater Zombie" to "Imitater Zombie" on Dr. Zomboss's Experiments, I changed the pic, to make Giga Imatater Zombie look like Imitater Zombie, and look at the pic! It's messed up! P.S. I'm Sorry, I know I'm a nucence.(I don't mean to be.) sorry, CompliensCreator00! Spam Game Where's the spam? The spam has bad grammar. Check below, I'll take you to a zombified singer. It's me! PICK ME ME ME!!! Go pick me! I have a travel pass to another wiki! Click me to see something funny! (not really) Click here to see an awesome mini-game! Pick one! LIly-ppppp- ? I don't get it. Sorry! The truth is zomboss suppose to be the Final boss.. When I press enter(I didn't click it) it's applied automaticly... Sorry for the mistake! --Cofee BAM! The Dele 11:19, July 21, 2011 (UTC) You. You also played some Poke'mon Games? Look at this! Which Game did you play B or W? Can I know your Pkmn team? Cofee BAM! The Dele 10:10, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Shiny Beheeyem level 100 That must be an Event Pokemon..... It's hard to get! Good Luck! I Hope you get Pokemon Black! Cofee BAM! The Dele 10:18, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Picture Help Could you please help make pictures for the following pages? Chinese Zombies, Chopsticks Zombie, Chinese Gang Team, Chinese Sword Master, Chinese Archer, Gunpowder Zombie, Emperor Zombie. Some of these pages weren't made yet when I posted this. Also, I think you know somebody hates this idea, s/he might mess up my pages. How!? Is PvZ your favorite game? I really don't like these ideas. Even Chinese ideas, are bad! This leads to the things you should not post in PvZCC! Anyone have the Tourettes Syndrome? Well, person, there is a whole bunch of Chinese plants, you know. Or do you not know? Sorry, I forgot to mention the Scroll-Reading Zombie when I told you about the pictures. Im'portant!' Somebody has deleted everything on the Chopsticks Zombie page!!! Somebody deleted everything on the Chopsticks Zombie page! Will you please block the one who did it? Update: The Chinese Gang Team page has been deleted too! Update 2: The Chopsticks Zombie page is back to normal, but the Chinese Gang Team page is still completely empty. The deleter It's me. Don't Block me! Reason: there is too many Chienese stuff!!! Cofee BAM! Contact Me! 05:50, July 29, 2011 (UTC) There's a bunch of Chinese Plants, and its only fair to the zombies if I make Chinese Zombies. ~The Chinese Dude~ Plantain-pult Are you gonna make the Plantain-pult? Pufflesrcute 00:31, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm not trying to be bossy, but just wondering. Pufflesrcute 00:33, July 29, 2011 (UTC) SPAM Alert SPAM ALERT! SPAM ALERT! Somebody has started a PvZ battle in the comments on the Plasmawing page. It should be on the PvZ battles page. Also, I think Pvzaddict1276's idea about the PvZ battles is fun but it has been so addictive that people are now spamming on the comments of random pages about it. I think you should delete it before it causes any more SPAM trouble, and delete every single comment on the Plasmawing page, all of it is SPAM about PvZ battles. Chienese Ideas. I some kinda hate em. Well please stop protecting chienese plants/ other chienese stuff. I'm not gonna delete the current Chinese plants... Well, you can make a Chinese zombie. (but don't make 2 kinds of chienese zombie) If you want to make it use the picture beside. It's what the Chinese zombies look like. I'M NOT MAD!Cofee BAM! Contact Me! 00:49, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I like it but I don't want to change my pic. It could be future2 or future sky Somebody deleted the future page! It's me, Plantsthrust! Can you tell me how to play poke mon? I don't know how, but I just created the wiki for you. iPlantsthrust.com 01:38, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Unknown Plants What is that Fume-shroom with that puff-shroom body on one of the screenshots. And the Cone Plant? Pufflesrcute 08:55, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Present Game! Another Present Game here! My page.TalkBlogs Be sure to leave a message at my tallk page about which present you want... nyanguru Awusnarimr (Aquamarine) IT BURNS! [[Main Page|'We didn't create Plants vs. Zombies!']] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 04:50, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :Please edit User:CompliensCreator00/wikia.css to see the changes of the css. Don't change anything, just click edit. [[Main Page|'We didn't create Plants vs. Zombies!']] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 05:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Have a nice day! I LIED ABOUT LYING ABOUT HAVING A NICE DAY! Re from Zomboss It is using a mod,but i don't recomend you to do it my game keeps crashing,and now I can't turn the Computer on! PvZ Battles wiki! Click Here! You're an Apple! Contact Me! 10:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) let's Let's try and find out more info about what program GP used to recolor! My page.TalkBlogs 11:04, September 10, 2011 (UTC) How?? To recolor???My pageTalkBlogs 22:57, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Protect my profile Can you?My pageTalkBlogs 23:14, September 14, 2011 (UTC) =How ya doin Creator= I like your Wiki! Mods Thiz iz not mod. I made that.Ur friend, Jeremy... 19:33, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Real Modifying download This . I can't do it it's too confusing. My pageTalkBlogs 19:49, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :( What the.... sorry. I thought it still worked ... IDEA! Maybe somethin else will work... 11:16, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yes. Hey Compliens! Can U Join mah wiki: http://randomcity.wikia.com/wiki/Random_City_Wiki Vductricon22 T.A.L.K 13:17, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Ho,ho,ho Present < No title given YOU BLOCKED ME AT BLOVER'S KOMIKS FOR NO REASON. TELL ME THE TRUTH NOW! OR I'LL RAGE! {C}Click me for madness Click me to chat with me HALLELUJAH!!! Dear CC00 CAN YOU STOP BLOCKING ME FOR GOD'S SAKE? I TOLD YOU TO BLOCK IP ADRESSES WITH 220.255.2.xxx in them, not just 220.255.2.47 and me! {C}Click me for madness Click me to chat with me HALLELUJAH!!! Hey Are you going to be active reading your blogs? So can you please answer my comment on this blog. You don't hhave to.SuperGuy8 12:08, July 1, 2012 (UTC)